What?
by techno squirel
Summary: Gwenne is the new girl at her high school. Neji is the one of most popular guys at the school. What will happen between them? NejiOC


**Okay okay don't yell at me. I know that I haven't updated my stories but I promise this story will get updated more often and if I don't you have permission to yell at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing naruto. **

**Chapter 1**

**Line**

Gwenne Knight was not happy. No that was an understatement. Gwenne was livid. She just found from her dear old dad that were moving.

Its not that she was mad that she was losing her friends, she had no friends. It just that if they moved then she would have to make all the people at her new school afraid of her. They were mainly afraid of the way she dressed: dark colors.

Line

When Gwenne finally got settled into her new room, which consisted of painting the walls black then covering them with band posters. Her bed frame was black with a black bedspread.

Her dad was rich so whatever she wanted she got, so her room was filled with anything and everything. She liked to read so whatever book she wanted she has. She also loved video games, so she every game for every system.

line

When Gwenne got up the next morning she realized that she had to go to school.

"Yay it's the first day of school!" her mock enthusiasm was lost on her empty bedroom.

When she finally decided that it was time to get up and get ready, she went straight for her closet, deciding that she should just get dresses since she took a shower the night before. Her outfit consisted of black Capri pants with black fishnet leggings and black torn up skate shoe; yes she also skateboarded. She put on a black 'Devil Wears Prada' shirt over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt.

When she saw that her outfit was good enough she moved on to her makeup. Black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes (AN: sound like anyone?), which only made her eyes stand out all the more.

After Gwenne deemed her self presentable she left for school, since she didn't live that far from it she skateboarded.

When she showed up at the school she was shocked to see what she saw. The school was such a bright white, like the kind when the sun hits it, it hurts your eyes. Plus everybody seemed to know each other.

She got into the office and stopper in her tracks, it just looked so cheery. She walked up to the secretary and just stood there.

"May I help you?" the secretary, whose name tag said Shizune, asked.

"I'm Gwenne Knight."

"Ah! Yes, your new and need your schedule, ah here it is and a map. Do you need help finding your classes?" she asked.

"No. I'll find it on my own." And with that said she walked out of the office.

Unknown to her, while she was in the office, she being watched the whole time.

line

"DAMMIT!" Gwenne yelled out in the empty hallway. "Why can't I find my class?"

When she turned around she realized that she had been standing right next to her class room.

"Oh."

When she finally thought that glaring at the door would not make it go away, she knocked.

The door was opened by a man who looked friendly but had a huge scar going across his nose.

"Ah you must be our new student Miss Knight. Would you like to introduce your self to the class?" he warmly welcomed her.

All he got in return was a glare that simple stated 'what the fuck do you think."

"Okay well you can do sit by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise you hand."

A boy with black-ish blue hair raised his hand. He looked emo to Gwenne, so she thought that sitting beside him wouldn't be so bad, but boy was she wrong.

"Why does she get to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" whispered a pink haired girl, but failing at the whispering part.

"I know why can't I sit next to him instead of her?" a blonde girl asked.

"Ino, Sakura if you don't shut-up then I will make you shut up." Sasuke said.

Gwenne was just watching while this happened thinking 'Oh God I have a year of this.'

Line

In the back of the classroom a person was watching Gwenne. 'He' was not happy that she couldn't sit next to him. He didn't care if she dresses and acted like an emo kid. He was transfixed by her eyes. He had never seen ice blue eyes that pale before and the fact that she had them ringed in black eyeliner made them stand out more.

Neji Huyga had never really liked anyone before but he was thinking that with Gwenne it could be different because she didn't seem like the type to be superficial.

Maybe he would talk to her at lunch.

**Okay its not that long but I got bored in class. **

**So review. Pretty please?**

**Techno Squirel out.**


End file.
